


Beautiful, Strange, Confusing - Sanders Sides Oneshot

by Skylar1336



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Avatar mentioned, Emile's beginnings, First Fusion, M/M, Ninjago mentioned, Roman appears, Steven Universe fusion, Steven Universe themes, Virgil's mentioned once, romantic logicality - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar1336/pseuds/Skylar1336
Summary: Story of Emile's beginnings, with a Roman cameo!





	Beautiful, Strange, Confusing - Sanders Sides Oneshot

Patton watched the end credits scroll across the screen. He sighed. “I love this show.”  
Logan lightly ran his fingers through his hair. “It is rather good.” he admitted.  
“Garnet’s the best!” Patton continued. “Fused – for love. How incredible is that?”   
Logan smiled. “Pretty incredible.” he replied.  
“Wish I could dance like that.” Patton lifted his head from Logan’s lap and stood up, trying his best to recreate the dance.  
At this, the logical side laughed. “Not bad, Patton.”  
The moral side turned and held out his hand. “Dance with me.”  
When Logan hesitated, Patton gave a small pout. “It’s just us. Please?”  
Logan smiled and took his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet. He began to dance with Patton, smiling broadly now.  
The moral side began to laugh as he put his left hand on Logan’s shoulder and his right into Logan’s left. They were waltzing awfully, and Patton was loving every second.  
Logan grinned and spun Patton around, letting out a small gasp as they both began to glow. He felt them spinning faster.   
Both of them, turning and glowing until… He stopped, frowning. What had had happened? Where was Patton? Where… was Logan? Where were they?  
He glanced down at his hands with a frown. They seemed normal. He reached up and felt for his glasses. When he took them off, he realized they were a completely different style.  
The next thing he noticed was the beige cardigan he had on. When had that gotten there? He would never wear a cardigan. Well, Patton would. He – Logan wouldn’t.  
He shook his head, trying to clear it. Thinking hard. Who… was he?  
A name floated to the surface. Emile. His name was Emile.   
He felt a surge of excitement. They had fused.   
Emile let out a small groan and collapsed on the couch, holding his head. The overlapping emotions of excitement and confusion were making his brain hurt.   
How on earth had they fused? Was this really what it felt like? He supposed there was no way to know for sure. It felt amazing, though.  
Not Patton, not Logan, but Emile. The fusion. And yet, he could feel parts of Logan and Patton. He wasn’t either of them. They’d… disappeared.  
He felt another surge of excitement, this time without fear, and he leapt to his feet and headed out of the living room.  
Were any of the others home? He chuckled at the thought of Roman or Virgil seeing him – them? – him like this. Maybe that’s what he would do. See one of the others.  
He took a deep breath to compose himself. “I’m a fusion.” He laughed happily and headed for the others’ rooms.   
When he turned the corner, he ran straight into Roman and fell to the ground. As he shook his head to clear it, he heard the sound of a sword behind unsheathed.  
“Who are you?” Roman demanded, pointing the sword at his chest.   
“Roman!” Emile scrambled back, eyes wide. “It’s me!”  
Roman eyed him closely. “I’ve never seen you before in my life.”   
“Never seen me? It’s Pa-” He broke off. “I-It… it’s Log-” He stopped again. “It’s hard to explain.” he admitted. “I promise, you know me. Sort of, anyways… Please trust me, Roman.”  
The prince hesitated for a minute, then sighed and sheathed his sword. “Alright. What’s your name?”  
“Emile.”  
“You’re… a side?” Roman asked unsurely. “I mean… where did you come from?”   
“Well! Y’know the show, Steven Universe?”  
“Do I?” the prince exclaimed. He cleared his throat. “I do. Yes.”  
“I’m… a fusion.” Emile said.  
Roman’s eyes widened. “A fusion? How?”   
Emile gave an unsure shrug. “We were watching the show, and-”   
“We who?” Roman interrupted. “Who… fused?”  
Emile’s face split into a wide smile. “Can’t ya tell?”  
The creative side met his smile. “Well, Patton of course.” he replied. “And…” He tilted his head, taking in Emile’s cardigan, glasses, and tie. “Logan?” he asked in disbelief.  
The fusion nodded sheepishly.   
“Wow. This is… incredible! Have you told Virgil?”   
Emile shook his head. “We- I ran into you first.”  
Roman shook his head in amazement. “How did this happen?”  
“I think…” Emile paused for a minute, then nodded. “I think we’re a fusion like Stevonnie or Garnet. ‘A new fusion, formed for love.’ Patton and Logan’s love for each other is so strong that they formed me!”  
Roman seemed slightly taken aback at this. “That was… impressive, Pat-” He cleared his throat. “Emile. Sorry. Guess you remind me more of Patton but that, that was definitely Logan.”  
Emile was looking thoughtful. “Now that I think about it, there’s a lot of good information in Steven Universe, especially about relationships.”  
“Really.” Roman seemed skeptical.   
“Well, sure. From LGBT+ relationships like Ruby and Sapphire, intersex characters and fusions like Stevonnie, abusive relationships like Malachite, even polyamorous ones like Fluorite!”  
Roman looked surprised. “I suppose you’re right. Any other cartoon shows with deep messages?”  
“Oh, sure. Avatar: The Last Airbender, Ninjago, the list goes on and on.”   
“You’re really smart, Emile.” Roman gave a regretful sigh as he said it. “I can’t believe I just added to Logan’s ego.”   
Emile grinned. “Just a little.” He stood up and brushed himself up.  
“Are you going to tell Virgil now?” Roman asked, face eager.  
Emile gave a small frown. “No, I don’t think I will.”  
“Then… what are you going to do?”  
Emile smiled. “I dunno yet. I don’t have to know.” He turned and left Roman behind, heading for Logan’s room. He opened the door.  
“Wow… so neat.” Emile scratched his head. “Patton’s not nearly this neat.”   
The fusion headed over to Logan’s bookshelf, humming softly to himself. “There was definitely something…” he mused. “I think you’d like it, Patton.”  
He finally found what he was looking for, a small flyer that he pulled off of the shelf. His face split into a grin as he read the title. “Couples’ Therapy.”


End file.
